


If You're Horny...

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Alec, Riding, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Alec arrives home to see Magnus dancing filthily. The Nephilim is more than pleased to take the lyrics of the song to reality.





	If You're Horny...

**Author's Note:**

> This can be take as a continuation of Fantasies, since Magnus thought of Alec riding him. Also, read while listening to Pony, the Ginuwine version of the Far one (I prefer Far). Also, there is a Ride it AU Malec video on YouTube and it's awesome. Enjoy.

Alec entered the loft like he did every night; he was exhausted, the mission they had went to, had complicated when there were more demons than expected. He left his bow and quiver on it's place at the entrance. He had decided to take a fast shower at the institute to take off the ichor on his body, thanks to that he was more relaxed and just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep.

Nevertheless, as he walked into the living room, he heard music coming out from Magnus’ speakers; the rhythm of the song was relatively slow and had a really sticky beat in it. The song made Alec move his head following the music.

That was until he spotted his boyfriend in the living room. Alec stopped dead in his tracks. Magnus was in the middle of the room, all the furniture moved to the sides, he was dressed with tight grey sport pants, a black hat with a silver band on it and was shirtless. Sweat drops sliding over his back and his muscles flexed deliciously at every move he made.

Magnus turned around gracefully, his hips were moving at the slow beat of the music. It was a wiggle that was sending chills to Alec. The warlock’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open because of his ragged breathing. In his chest there were sweat drops too and a single necklace going down to the middle of his torso.

Everything on him screamed lust, Alec felt his body reacting immediately, he wanted to take Magnus, make him his, kiss and lick every inch of his glorious body and he wanted to see those delicious movements in other circumstances.

Magnus dropped his hips, separating his knees when he was close to the floor and then getting up making an undulation with his body; in that moment he started singing and Alec felt how every hair in his body stood in desire as he heard the lyrics.

_If you’re horny, let’s do it._

Magnus moved his hand from his stomach to his neck, rolling his hips and then moving them down giving emphasis to every jump of the beat.

_Ride it, my pony_

He moved his feet and did a full turn; he opened his arms before waving them with the music.

_My saddle’s waiting_

He moved to stand with his side facing Alec, stepping his leg to the front and flexing his knee to place one of his hands on his groin to emphasize the “waiting” part; as his other hand grabbed the wing of the hat.

With that Alec gasped, which made Magnus noticed him. He opened his eyes and with a move of his hand, the music paused.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed in surprise. “Since when are you…” But the question died on his lips at the sight of Alec.

Magnus felt that, added to the heat he felt for dance and the song lyrics, there was the pure desire he felt by seeing his boyfriend. His cheeks were red, his pupils dilated, his mouth slightly open, he had his hands tightly gripping his thighs and he was tense. Magnus moved his eyes to the hunter’s groin and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the bulge in his pants.

Alec felt the blush climbing his neck, up to his cheeks when he saw where the warlock had placed his eyes. But the shame was forgotten when Magnus licked his lips unconsciously; they desired each other; Alec wanted everything Magnus would give him, so arming with courage, he looked at his lover straight into his eyes.

“Don’t let my presence stop you from continuing,” he said with a deep hoarse voice.

Magnus let the air out slowly though his nose; but he smirked at his boyfriend before snapping his fingers to restart the song.

_Come and jump on it_

The warlock had his cat eyes looking completely at him, his pupils getting round on excitement. He moved his hips again, running his hands slowly over his body. The next verse started sounding and Magnus dropped to the floor; he knelt with a hand on the floor for support while the other was over the hat, then he started thrusting the air at the beat’s pace.

Alec’s throat went dry, Magnus was singing to him but his eyes were glued to the warlock’s groin; by the angel, the wanted to touch him. The sweat drops ran down Magnus’ body, the hungry look he was sending Alec made a shiver ran down his spine.

Magnus placed both hands on the floor an slide on it a little before turning around gracefully and arching his body seductively, his hands and feet flat on the floor as he moved his head back looking at Alec (how hell that hat didn’t fall).

The hunter untangled one of his hands from his thigh and gave a tentative squeeze to his clothed hard member. The touch made him moan as he felt his legs shaking.

_Send chills up and down your spine_

Magnus kept singing, the stood with a graceful fast movement, his back facing Alec; he started rotating his hips, half fast move, half slow move.

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

He turned around quickly, singing that part and walking towards Alec. When he was in front of him, he grabbed his lover’s shoulders. Alec shivered and they both gasped.

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_

The chorus started again and Magnus used his strength to dropped them to the floor. Alec was left on his knees, straddling Magnus legs who let go of one shoulder to place a hand on the floor and thrust rhythmically against Alec’s groin, earning a moan of his name.

_Come and jump on it_

Alec couldn’t hold back anymore, he took Magnus and taking the hat and the necklace off, he arranged him correctly on the floor before leaning in on him and kissing him passionately. Magnus responded the kiss just as eager, starting a tongue fight. Alec started rubbing against the warlock at the rhythm of the music.

“Yes, I want to ride you,” the Nephilim breathed out when they broke the kiss. Magnus moaned and moved his hips meeting Alec’s.

“Th- Then,” he started with a delicious deep voice. “Ride me, my beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec gasped loudly as he placed his hands on the warlock’s chest for support and he started rubbing faster, searching for the alleviating friction. Magnus snapped his fingers and the music stopped at the same time it left them both naked. Alec yelped in surprise but moaned loudly when their erections touched.

He leaned down to kiss Magnus again as the warlock ran a hand down his back, to his entrance. Alec realized that Magnus had lubed his fingers with magic too.

When the warlock entered him with the first finger, Alec couldn’t kiss him any longer so he just buried his face of his lover’s neck to silence the moan that slipped through his lips.

The sensation was always painful at the beginning, but Magnus made sure to turn it into pleasure and started moving his finger in and out of Alec. The hunter started leaving marks along his boyfriend’s neck, moaning when Magnus introduced another finger.

After a little exploration, Magnus found Alec’s prostrate, and when he touched it, the Nephilim let out a groan of his name, full of desire while he arched his body trying to get the warlock to do it again.

Magnus introduced a third finger and repeated the movement, the was painfully hard; his Nephilim look ravishing in that moment; Magnus was bitting his lip trying to hold back and prepared his lover correctly. After some moments Alec couldn’t hold back anymore and talked.

“Ple- Please, Magnus,” he moaned rolling his hips as the chased the pleasure Magnus’ fingers were giving him. “I need- I need you.”

Magnus growled and pulling out his fingers, he slowly aligned Alec’s hips with his cock. To his surprise, Alec moved down fast taking all of Magnus’ length in one movement making Magnus open his eyes with worry.

“Alec!” he exclaimed breathless. “Love, did you hurt yourself?”

Alec had his eyes tightly shut, but he shook his head.

“No… It feels- ahh- it feels so good.” His voice came out in small whimpers, Magnus shivered as his cock jumped in pleasure. “Just give- give me a moment.”

Magnus waited, making soothing circles with his thumbs over Alec’s hipbone. After some moments, the tense expression of his boyfriend turned into a one of pleasure and he started moving.

The way he rolled his hips was precise and delicious, the was tight and Magnus moaned embarrassingly hard with each thrust. Alec kissed him a moment, but then, completely lost in pleasure, leaned up and placed his hands on Magnus’ chest, moving his hips harder.

Magnus guided his movements with his hands on his lover’s hips. His eyes rolled back and he moaned Alec’s name when he clenched around him. The warlock started thrusting up, meeting Alec’s movements. He looked beautiful, full of runes, goosebumps on his skin from the pleasure, his neck and face blushed, his mouth agape and his head thrown back as he looked for ecstasy, riding Magnus’ cock.

Alec was completely lost, he was a bunch of moans and lust, he wanted more. He slid his hands on Magnus’ chest as he speed his movements. Then, the warlock changed the angle of penetration slightly and Alec felt an intense jolt of pleasure that made his toes curl.

“There!” He moaned looking at Magnus. “Oh, Mag- Magnus there… Please.”

Magnus bit his lip before answering.

“You’re, oh,” he started, gasping when Alec clenched around him and changing the angle again to avoid that bundle of nerves where Alec needed him. “You’re in charge. You have no- no idea of how beautiful you look on me. Riding me like an ex- expert.” Alec moaned again. 

“Come on, chase the pleasure you want Alexander.” He purred the name before changing the angle again to penetrate Alec correctly, the Nephilim buried his blunt nails on Magnus’ sides moaning his name and moving faster.

After some moments, their movements turned erratic, both felt the familiar heat on their belly.

“I’m- I’m close, Magnus,” Alec gasped moving with all the strength he had.

“Cum for me, my beautiful Alexander.”

And that was all, Alec came with throaty moan of his boyfriend’s name, painting his stomach. His eyes closed tightly an his head fell back as he buried his nails on the warlock’s torso.

The sensation of Alec clenching around him, the slight pain of those nails on his body and the sight of Alec reaching the peek; was all it took for Magnus. His body tensed and arched as he came hard inside the hunter.

When they both recover, Alec fell exhausted over Magnus, both panting.

“We should go to the bed,” Magnus said with a tired voice as he got out of Alec earning a little whimper from him. Alec nodded but didn’t move.

“Give me a second,” he answered, making Magnus chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, darling,” he said. Alec smiled and nodded.

“You should dance in front of me more often,” he told Magnus after some moments. The warlock smirked as he caressed his back.

“Hhmmm,” he answered. “Next time I give you a lap dance just for you, Alexander.”

Alec blushed deeply but raised his head from his boyfriend’s chest and gave him a tender kiss before nodding. Magnus giggled, and with that, they stood up from the floor and headed to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to confess that seeing Mike from Magic Mike XXL dancing this, combined with watching Harry dance, helped me a lot in writing this.


End file.
